Many meetings or conference calls rely on a designated note taker to capture the meeting notes by hand. Despite the tedious nature of this process, manual transcription remains the most accurate and cost effective solution for the production of meeting transcripts. Automatic (machine only) speech recognition techniques are inexpensive but are plagued by accuracy issues. These problems are exasperated because conference calls typically have technical or specialized jargon, which is often unrecognized by the speech recognition technique. Human assisted transcription services can be more accurate but involve excessive costs. Recent efforts have focused on improving the accuracy of automatic speech recognition techniques.